Habitual
by DyinggFlower
Summary: Dean Ambrose/OC, Bray Wyatt/OC Aries, a provocative young woman with a dark past struggles as the newest diva in the WWE. What happens when she gets a segment with the most reckless member of The Shield? Can she trust her feelings, work her way up in the ring, all while trying to forget about a certain cult leader? Lots of AJ meddling involved. Possible love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first wrestling fic! I hope you enjoy it. ** ** I hope the way I depict Bray Wyat does the actual character justice. I tried. Please review! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own WWE, or any of it's superstars/divas, or any of it's affiliates. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Aries' heart was pounding. Teeth clenched on her bottom lip as she went  
with her instict to elude the cocoa skinned Funkadactyl with a tornado facebuster,  
running to then springing off the ropes like a slingshot that hurled her a foot or so into  
the air, gripping to the hands of Naomi as they landed flat onto the ring together.  
A risky move, since tt harmed both the user and the opponent nearly equally.  
The curvy pale skinned brunette sluggishly rolled onto her feet as her emerald eyes  
stared down at the Funkadactyl that held to her abdominals in pain.

Just as Layla taught her, now would be the pefect time to execute the final blow.  
The tall brunette diva darted to the ropes, leaping onto the second one once with ease  
in a booy excentuating way to execute her variation of the LOL crossbody, but to no avail,  
The athletic cocoa skinned diva rolled out of the way in the knick of time as Aries instictively  
let her left knee take damage for her torso that would've smacked against the hard ring.

Fuck, why did she always use her bad knee as the scape goat? She hoped she'd have the strength  
to get up. Aries' vision blurred as she moaned lowly in pain. This is not how she pictured it.  
With a shaking hand clenching to her knee, Naomi gently rolled her over on her back.  
The cocoa skinned diva of equal height made sure to lift the opposite leg Aries gripped to,  
going for the pin.

Layla's words echoed in her head, "Never get bested in a moment of weakness.  
Scratch, claw, and kick out of that damn pin when you feel like you're not ready to take a loss."  
No. She couldn't fucking do it. Bare legs shivered from the stadium air conditioning as mileseconds  
ticked by. The pain stung and throbbed as it weighed her down like an anchor. It was over.

"Three!" The ref shouted as the bell dinged and the Funkadactlys theme screamed  
out of the speakers. The attendants guided the busty brunette off of the ring to make  
room for the winner's victory dance with Cameron, both smiling proudly at the cameras  
that only focused on them.

The crew members walked her down the titantron with being out of view from the cameras.  
The tall brunette heard a fan or two say her name, but she wasn't allowed to respond in any way.  
The loser was never to draw attention away from the winner. Regettably shivering in a cropped  
batman shirt and skimpy leather shorts, the attendants dragged her  
to the infirmary for her routine exams. 

"You landed on the knee again, I see."  
The doctor said with a concerned look, lightly examing her left  
knee that started to form purple bruises from the impact.

She rushed a hand through side bangs out of her face in a stressed manner, wimpering lowly  
at how his touch made the knee writhe with pain even more. She hated her injuries. Scarred  
Tissue, as her first orthopedic had called it. Both knees would hurt her equally on a daily basis,  
and according to every doctor so far, would be with her for the rest of her life to be exact.

Briana Kealey or "Aries" as she preferred her stage foot six inches. Twenty three years old,  
and somehow with an endless amount of determination, got in shape and was cleared to be a  
professional wwe diva. Well, she was still technically a newbie. Nearly four months in,  
but on the upside, has a fanbase developing.

It was unfortunate how her injuries set her apart from the other divas. Even with the  
financial part of her life gifting enough to pay for the best surgeries, the nerve damage in  
her back is currently irreversable without risk.

Sure, she finds it a struggle to perform as flexible as the other divas, but with her flirty  
taunts, charismatic momentum, and quick witted atheleticism, Aries' career as a rookie  
has pleased the officials who said that within a year, she'll be destined for great things.  
But where is her mind when times like these come crashing dowm? Depression spike. Pain.  
Failure another night for this same reason.

"I've increased the dosage so you'll feel tip top shape on Monday.  
I know on paper you're clear to fight, but please, Aries, stop with the  
risky moves! Your pain is permanent and even with medication,  
you need to know your body's limits. Purposely harming your  
weak points are no worthy sacrifice. Please remember that."

Aries lincheda bit when the siringe pulled from her knee. Medication through  
needle was a lot more effective than by mouth, but throughout the years,  
the brunette diva could never picture her life without the pills… hearing the  
rattling bottle of white opiods always soothed her at the end of a long day…..

The kickpad of her sparkling black and yellow boots met the white tile  
of the backstage hallway. Thankfully, she had yet to pass by anyone of relevance.  
Her emerald eyes stared down at the scribbly writing on the prescription paper  
she had in her hands.

Oxycodone/Acetaminophen 325/5 mg read on the tiny white sheet.  
That basically translated to, "pretty strong narcotics called percocet".  
Just glancing at her prescription left her feeling a tinge of joy. Sue, wrestlers  
weren't allowed to take any narcotics by mouth when they had a segment,  
but with her lack of one and her situation, Aries was priveledged to have a  
perscription given once a month— for now.

"Bri! Hold up, girl!"

The squeak of metallic green kickpads interrupted her calm silence as  
Naomi called Aries' real name from the distance. Maybe she wanted to be  
on a more personal level with her younger coworker, but Aries wanted nothing  
of it from her competition. Maybe it was her insecurities of not lasting long as a  
diva, but she isolated herself from having any outside of work friendships with  
anyone in the company. Be it from the depression, or fear of feeling inferior because  
of her weaknesses, Aries was antisocial with everyone besides her recently retired  
mentor and bosses. Complete contrast of her in the ring persona.

The pale brunette sighed in protest when she felt the woman's hand on her  
shoulder to stop her from walking. She wrapped her arms over her decently  
exposed black bra her batman shirt was cropped over. She'd be in her lockeroom  
getting her hoodie if the spunky Funkadactyl didn't come by chit chat.

"You gave me a good fight earlier! How's your knee? I mean, I know both  
of them hurt and all, but I noticed you landed pretty hard on that left one.."  
Naomi said with concern as she glanced down at her bandaged knee.  
Thankfully, she didn't sound condescending.

"It's fine… No need to worry about me, you know." Aries said with a small  
smile of appreciation. She really did like Naomi, but making friends wasn't in her  
career plan. Some of the divas sent her strange looks of how she always kept to herself,  
while the men looked at her like she was such a fragile little thing their eyes feasted on  
from the cleavage based attire she wore. Unless its business related, the hell with everyone.  
They all probably talked behind her back anyway,

"I know you're not very talkative, but girl, there's nothin' wrong with having friends  
in the business. I'm always here if ya need me. We all are actually."  
Naomi said as she faced the busty brunette.

Oh, here we go. The veteran giving the rookie a 'you can trust us' kind  
of lecture. She wasn't in the mood for that. She did thing how she liked  
them and like that skippy bitch AJ preeched—Trust few. A championship  
belt can't ever hurt you, or talk about your flaws behind your back.

"Thanks, Naomi. I'll keep that in mind." Aries said as she walked away  
from the Funkadactyl who let her be. She passed AJ in the hall who nodded  
to her in some sort of greeting with the divas championship glued to her  
shoulder as it always was. Something in that little face showed a sly look  
as from what Aries thought was a overly confident lick over her lips as she  
skipped off in the opposite direction. God, was she annoying.

As she turned the corner, Aries came face to face with none other than  
Dolph Ziggler waiting in front of her locker room. He seemed to stressfully  
run a hand through his dangly gelled locks and nearly flinched when he noticed Aries.

"H-hey. I thought you'd like some snapple after your match so I got you some."  
The built blonde said with a grin as he gestured to the 16 pack  
box of peach snapple he easily held in his grip.

Fuck, was he hot when he smirked like that, this time having the  
decency to wear a "You wish you coud" tank this time. Within months  
of her debut, Dolph always midly pursued her with small gifts and offers  
to take her out, which with immense self control, she turned down every  
time. It was her trainer's fault that Ziggler knew of her peach snapple obsession.

Trying to withold a smile, she shakily took the somewhat heavy box from his  
grip and placed it at her feet. When it came to lifting things, her upper body  
strength wasn't prominent.

As she rumagged in her tight pocket for her key, Aries couldn't stand the way  
he looked at her with so much want, when all the while he had AJ he fucked  
around with every other week. Even better reason to keep her distance  
from the showoff.

Gossip traveled fast, and the way they acted proved the rumors right.  
Thankfully, they couldn't make that kind of thing a segment.

Without warning, Dolph stood behind her and affectionately held to her hips.  
Maybe it was his guilty conscious he was acting on, but a man had his needs  
was how he rationalized it.

"Get off me!" Aries growled as she pulled away from his hold.  
He gestured her to face him with a somber look in his eyes.

"Bri. Stop turning me down. Can't you see I'm trying?" The spray tanned  
superstar asked through an impatient sigh. Zodiac wise, they'd be a perfect match,  
which probably explaoned the magnetism she felt with him around. But, no!  
Business and pleasure never worked, by any form.

"One. Don't call me that. Two, don't look at me like that  
when you have her to fuck around with. Besides,  
I choose not to have friendships here, much less a relationship.  
So, get that. Take your effort and your snapple somewhere else.  
It's counterproductive if you don't." Aries said as she finally unlocked  
her door and walked into her lockerroom.

Before she had the chance to close the door behind her, Dolph lifted the  
jingling snapple pack into the room and placed it onto her table.  
He was so frustrated with her, but he didn't want to leave.

The look in her emerald, almond shape eyes was so full of distain.  
She sighed with a hand on her hip, running a hand to part her  
side bangs away in an impatient gesture.

"Keep it, Aries. And I wouldn't have to sink to using her if I wasn't  
forced to forget about you. I'll leave you alone right now since that's  
what you'd rather be." Dolph said as he stormed out of the room.

Damn him. She slammed the door shut and walked over to the nearby  
futon couch to collapse on. She knew how easily she could be replaced her  
with her muscle problems being the key factor, so she couldn't just cling to  
people she got along with. It was easier to keep to herself but difficult when  
Dolph was in the picture. Screw him and screw everyone else. Unless it would  
benefit her career, Aries had no reason to be involved with anyone, much less a  
guy who fucked his currently important to the company ex. Fuck that.

With her tired legs sluggishly spread apart, Aries sunk into the leather futon and  
started to close her eyes. A sudden few knocks at the door interrupted the busty  
brunette from relaxing any further.

"Damn it, Dolph! I said lea—"

The mixed brunette was cut off when she opened her door to the sight  
of someone else. A husky, but built looking man with a beige fedora momentarily  
covering his icy blue eyes. His lips stayed in a flat line over his beard as he somewhat  
towered over the confused diva.

"I believe this belongs to you?" The extended his tattoed arm to her  
with her prescription in his grip. How could she forget it? Aries gently  
took it from him and smiled nervously. What was his accent?  
Cajun or something? His drawl rumbled right through her for some reason.

"Th-thanks.. I was absent mindedly arguing with someone and  
I must have dropped it…. wait.. you're Bray Wyatt!" Aries exclaimed.

This was the guy she paid no mind to when his segment came on.  
Most believed he was crazy, and currently on a conquest to recruit  
that bearded Daniel Bryan for his maniacle pursuits.

"That I am, and absent mindedly? You were merely uprooting a  
pesky weed from the garden. Quite commendable as the sheep say  
he's one to stray from what he preaches to doe. Truly, despicable…"  
Bray said with a smirk as he tipped his hat to her cordially before  
planting a kiss to the top of her hand that gripped to the prescription.

The warm contact of his lips meeting her skin left her with a different  
sensation compared to the demanding touch Dolph would cop. This had  
no agenda behind it, meely a gentlemanly greeting of what Aries assumed.  
That of affection, but for some reason, she couldn't seem to protest,  
no matter how awakened her flesh felt charged by.

Without glancing over her prominently large breasts,  
Bray glanced down to the bandages that bonded over her left knee.  
He sucked his teeth and met her gaze again.

"Quite a shame that your only source of comfort is that of modern medicine.  
The way your knees quiver when you stand brings me to assume that they've  
never been carressed…" Bray drifted into a slight chuckle as he seemed to eflect  
on a memory that came to mind.

"That's a lot to assume for someone you've met only a minute ago,  
wouldn't you say?" Aries felt her tone sound a bit high with intigue lacing  
around her words, eyelashes batted in a somewhat flirtatious manner  
when his chilling gaze studied her more.

"Believe me, my sweet, I know a closed off individual when I see one.  
Such a shame that a woman of such beckon goes without the affections of a man.".."  
That accent of his really had to stop. It hadn't challenged for a sense of dominance  
but simply posessed it.

Where was this coming from? Where was this going? Maybe her gear really did  
bring this out of the men she encountered.. but was he really fixing his gaze on  
hers for this long for solely such a reason? All she could answer him with was a  
puzzled stare that had yet to break from his icy blue eyes.

"Also, Quite the coincendence that fate has lead me here..  
I was actually looking for you…" Bray continued.

"We have watched you fight. I can't help but notice how you mentally  
let your weaknesses outweigh your strengths from finishing them off….  
such.. dated, undeserving women who've had enough glory from the  
people that rejoice in how they…prance aroun! as if their victories hold  
relevance But you…. who only started with so much weighing you down…  
So much.. MORE than what they carry… what they could ever carry!  
Continue. To fight." The amused beared man finished his sentence through  
a smirk. Aries paused for a moment, only to question the angle of his words.

"….What are you getting at, exactly? That I'm just another sheep that will  
lead to that so called slaughter you talk about? Honestly, if you think like  
everyone else probably does that I should quit…."

Aries trailed on as she was answered by a chuckle.  
Bray leaned down for his forehead to nearly touch hers,  
cupping her chin with his thumb an index heart began to pound.

"Sweet peach, I am one who watches with PRAISE at the potential  
you posess. Here I lay on the table, my offer for you to join me.  
Let me help you unleash the strength that's inside of you. Despite  
your losses, you visually please these fools , who only look the other  
way and mouth someone else's name the moment your bested of.—"

Leaning her back against the doorframe in a submissive stance, her  
emerald eyes stared up at him with defiance from his grip. Why did he  
pinpoint every detail? About her nonetheless? Sensing her insecurity,  
Bray let go of her chin only to whisper against her ear. The over the top  
beard she normally would hate ticked the sensitive crook of her neck.  
With petite rouge lips parted, she exhaled an overwhelmed sigh before  
she spoke.

"Why do you want me?"  
Aries asked through tembling petite lips.

"Because your tone is stricken with such doubt. As your mentor,  
I wouldn't turn my back on you. I wouldn't play with your mind,  
only to reform in my moment of weakness! Join me, Aries. I speak  
in Sister Abigail's name….. your greatness shall not falter."

Bray pulled away with a confident gaze on her.  
He would leave her to decide without any more persuasion.

Aries felt her sidebangs drape over an eye as her gaze met the white  
floor beneath them. this man and his 'brothers' were wracking up the most  
chilling of victories for months, spreading his message flawlessly.  
Why did he picture her to be apart of something like that?

"Come Monday, I look forward to seeing which future you decide to beckon.  
By the way, sweet peach, I'm a Gemini." Bray said with a smirk as he tipped  
his hat to her in depart. Great. Even more food for thought.

Why did his words provoke her to think of such a crazy possibility?  
And fuck, why did he have to be a Gemini? Shutting the door when  
he walked away, she glanced at the vanity mirror that reflected her.  
Could this 'Wyatt Family' benefit her career, much less help her improve  
from his guidance? That crazy cult was the current segment of interest,  
but something about that man was so dangerous. The way he read her  
so accurately, speaking of her with such praise? Why?

Again she thought, why her? Maybe she had to shake off thinking of the acclaimed  
cult leader for now. Still his ominous words echoed in her mind one final time.  
"Come Monday, I look forward to seeing which future you decide to beckon"  
Damn that riddling Gemini. She would have to prove him wrong from here.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday, Aries soundlessly stared at the cordless phone she tossed across the bed moments earlier. Like a flowing stream of endlessness, the opium in her system eased the throbbing in her aching muscles. In a wprd, euphoric. The tiny dialated pupils focused idly focused on the once lit up key pad of the phone finally ceased it's glow. She couldn't answer it again. It seemed no matter how good things were going, the sound of her mother's voice was the confused, complacant fog that made all of the pain resurface. It was how the story always went.

"Something came from nothing today.  
While I was saying no.  
So don't you knock on my door,  
Cause I can't answer you, anymore."

Eliiott' Smith's song sounded from the ipod player on the hotel room night stand, ironically fitting the unspoken mood that filled the room. Raw was only hours away, and the arena she would fight in was conviently across the a few doors down from the hotel. Las Vegas, Nevada was their current battleground tonight, and oh she hated this place already. Even at the end of summer,Too fucking hot out, and the people? Raunchy, shady, untrust worthy sort of people. The air wreaked of sin like a rarely cleaned stripclub and the vibe of the city was simply unpleasant in her opinion.

Though to represent it's flashy exterior, Aries wore metallic silver and black Layla inspired gear, with ofcourse a cropped black and silver sequin accented chanel logo teeshirt above the neckline. Sluggishly, the curvy brunette rose to her feet with her strung out gaze on the full length mirror that reflected her at the foot of the bed. She idly fiddled at the ends of her long locks, which annoylingly began to wave a bit from the humidity exposure hours earlier. Thankfully, the beauty team backstage would fix that. Regardless of her well kept appearance, she was disgusted to look herself in the mirror. Almond shaped, emerald eyes coiled with smudged eyeliner, glaring at their own reflection with bone dried lashes hardly blinking.

Why would Bray Wyatt want someone like her? To train, to guide? If only he knew the baggage she carried. How her emotions formed into a paralyzing state of depression that screamed inside of her head to just give up on the life that sometimes felt like it wasn't worth living. The darkness. The darkest half of her life no one knew about, even after all these years, had yet to dissipate. The tall brunette could sleep away her thoughts if not tonight was when she had to function. Finally, the positive effects of the narcotic kicked in when Aries rose to her feet and decided to head to the performance center early.

With her pink chanel flap over her shoulder and a chilled peach snapple in grip, the strung brunette waited for an elevator tp take her to the ground floor. If not a moment too soon, her idle thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable nawlin's drawl that made her body shiver from what she noticed.

"You're heading out early, peach."  
Bray Wyatt stated with a small grin as he leaned a strong arm against the wall as he eyed her from a few feet away.

As if instinctively, she wiped the smudged eyeliner away from her eyes before she faced him. Strangely, his tall, bearded allies weren't present. Her emerald eyes stared blankly int his icy blue when his smirk vanished. The bearded wrestler detected her repressed state immediately, frowning at how her lips parted hesitantly for a moment before she spoke.

"…um, yeah. I thought ishould.., yaknow.. get….. training done."  
Coherantly, yet noticably, Aries slurred her words.

The alleged cult leader in orange gear and black fedora follwed her in the empty elevator when it arrived. He watched her take a moment to select her floor before the dpprs glided shut. He knew she was.. medicated, and had mixed feelings about it, As the elevator started to descend, he walked over to the woman to affectionately lift her face up to meet his with his thumb and index finger. In a daze from gravity, Aries gripped tighty to the bar behind her, blinking up at the bearded man's icy gaze.

"I won't withold how I don't prefer you in this state.. but that can wait until later. First, tell me, child. Why you've been crying."  
Bray stated as if it were a firm order, frowning at how her petite rouge lips seemed to quiver into a forced smile. Emerald eyes were glassy as they lied to his.

"I'm fine. And we both know I look nothing like a child… ehehe… Do..you think so?" Aries giggled lowly, letting the substance in her system spin nonsensical topics as conversation.

With his free hand, the bearded wrestler remained serious as his fingers stroked through the long mane of her humidity waved hair that slightly hung below her breasts. It angered him how much pain he could see in the glassy orbs of her gaze… how someone younger than him, he sensed, had three lifetimes worth of tears.

"As I said, Aries. You are a woman of beckon…" Bray said as he brushed her bangs more to the side to kiss her forehead softly in an affectionate matter. A low hum of content stirred inside of her throat at his random gesture. She was one not willing to trust easily, from what he gathered. That of which, he needed to obtain.

Aries could feel her emotions swing like a pendalum, one side that held lust while the other, utter sadness from the earlier events. She pulled in his gaze after he kissed her forehead once, staring at the fwarm flesh of his lips. Before she could let her lust speak for her, Bray broke the heated silence.

"I see so much pain in you. That I wish to relinquish completely, Aries…. but to do so, I need you to place your faith in my hands."  
Bray said as his hands now framed around her porceline face.

"You don't know… Right now, I feel like nothing can hurt me. It's temporary, just like my future here.." Aries answered slowly as her side bangs covered a glassy eye when her head tilted down.

"As far as your future being temporary, that you're mistaken. And heed my words when I say that I'm a man who's no stranger to scars… those of which you bare. Despite of what threatens your sanity, you fight." He inched closer so that his fingers framed around her jawline, asking her to face him with the lightest touch.

"You keep saying that. The fight I have in me, would it benefit you?"  
The narcotic asked from her petite lips before she was anwered with a chuckle.

"We wish to destroy the weak who are, without question, destined to meet the slaughter. They'll burn to the ground because they blindly obey the machine. l believe you would assist us in making this fact known on the diva's side of the battlefield…. That alone will make you obtain the recognition you so fight for."  
Bray stated as his icy gaze met hers with so much certaintly.

This guy was nuts, clearly. These conspiracy theories always did scare her, to say the least. This backwoods cult seemed to believe in their cause..whatever it was. Yet ironically, the more he preached these riddles, the more Aries' infatuation towards the acclaimed cult leader burned to the surface. Perhaps when crazy meets crazy, a spark undoubtably ignites.

"You're one deranged fuck. What you say makes no sense, but please, Just kiss me." busty brunette whispered as she felt him close the space that stood between them with a few steps forward when she stood on her tiptoes. Their lips now were inches apart.

"Trust me, doll, what I speak of will make sense in due time. For now… Watch your tongue. When you are mine, I will punish you for using such language." Bray said as he feigned reaching to kiss her lips, only to plant a few hot as fire pecks along her jawline before ceasing.

He smirked when Aries whimpered for more, but clearly he wanted her to mean this when she wasn't under a narcotic influence. His dominance was uncanny, and it only made her arousal spike a bit more, but for him, she'd save that for the another time. The fog of the high started to clear a bit when the ding of the elevator rung as the elevator glided open.

"I just realized you're stalking me. Don't you have to meet with your children or however you refer to them as, pastor nutjob?"  
Aries teased the fedora wearing cult leader who walked at her side through the lengthy hotel lobby. He coyly gave her ass a slap in retaliation as strangers walking around were suddenly in sight.

"I refer to them as my brothers, child. They'll me at the perfomance center. Also, if you mean your actions from earlier and once this medication dissipates, I will teach you not to speak to your mentor in such a manner." The bearded wrestler smirked at how her firm ass jiggled in his grip for the moment he held to it.

It amused him how she made no sound of discomfort at the spank he used a good fraction of his strength to receive a reaction.  
Surely if she makes their partnership official, their ventures in bed would prove to be quite the experience when that time comes.

As if to mock AJ Lee, she skipped off ahead down the plush hallway in an upbeat matter, making a comment from the distance how he must have some weird parental like fetishes. Oh, would he get her for that.  
Before she could reach the exit, her positive vibe vanished as she slumped almost lifelessly at what she caught sight of in the tiny arcade area from the distance.

"Aries? " Bray now stood behind her stagnant frame with concern of what she blankly looked over to.

He noticed none other than Dolph Ziggler lip locked with a small brunette who sat at the edge of an unused air hockey table Her feet pinned to his ass as she slobbered all over him like a dog. Even for Dolph, this was an all new low. Aries never would have guessed that 'using' entailed public makeout sessions in a hotel arcade. Apparently, you can bring your ex there too.

Without another thought, she picked up her feet and hurried out of the air conditioned lobby. Bitterly, her skin was slapped by 97% humidity as she idly watched traffic pass through the evening streets of the vegas strip. She felt the urge to punch the wall her back leaned against. Bray caught up to her a moment after.

"What was that about? Talk to me."  
Bray asked as he tried to conceal his posessive urges when he saw tears pool in her almond shaped eyes.

"Honestly, I don't even know. I never risked wasting any emotion on him, and I made it clear that I wasn't going to. Yet here I am. Damn this fucking pill!" Aries practically screamed as a grungy looking passerby slurred in agreement fro, the distance.

Bray's eyes narrowed in protest, but he blamed her high or her sudden ,change of behavior. He recalled months earlier how the sheep talked about how Aries repetitively denied the blonde's affections„ so he had no evidence to doubt her. Without another word, the bearded wrestler held to her hand and crossed the street to lead her to the performance center. Her once sleek straight locks started to curl into frizzy waves that she kept fiddling with in protest.

When they reached the side entrance of the building, Aries salvaged the cool rush of air that greeted them when they walked through the empty hallway. She broke the silence when their pace halted.

"I was told I have a singles match with her tonight. They say it's good exposure for me since I'm up against a favorite…I just hope I don't bruise her face too much. It'll be good closure for me, Bray, so do me a favor and don't look at me like that." Aries said with distain. The irritable side effect kicked in. That of which, Bray disliked already.

The acclaimed bearded cult leader nodded and changed the subject, noticing at how she scowled at she scowled at her reflection from a nearby steel beam. Her skin glowed a bit and her hair was a kinky mess that he liked, but clearly she didn't.

"Do you wish to train with me, doll?"  
Bray asked.

"We only have an hour until showtime and I'm really not up to rolling around when they told me it would be better if I let her pin me. I'll do what I want but I need the beauty team to take their time with me. It's therapudic. If I don't end up being fickle with you too later, I'll take my training more seriously."  
Aries sighed deeply when she turned to hug the towering wrestler.

He gently pinned her frame to the wall behind them and posessively gripped to her waist when he felt her fingertips explore his back.  
The bearded cult leader chuckled at how provoked he felt from her in such a short time. The moody diva was a handful but nothing more than he could handle. She just needed to learn how to relax.

"Is this goodbye, my sweet?" He hummed against the busty brunette's ear that sighed at how dramatically he asked such a question.

"Watch my match, okay! I'll see you backstage when I'm less on edge." Aries said as she notioned to stand on her toes for a kiss but stopped herself when his earlier stunt came to mind.

When she went to walk away, he pulled her back to him with an effortless tug of her hand and leaned down to softly kiss her lips once.  
Bray then pulled away with a smirk before she could react.

"For good luck. Since you're such a fickle princess,  
I won't label that just yet." He said as he tipped his black  
fedora to her in depart, watching her head to the opposite direction where his destination lied. He had to shake off the thought of her breasts that squeezed against his chest moments earlier. Hopefully she won't distract him from his plans too much with a body like that.

An hour and a half had went by, and it was time for Aries to enter first in the RAW arena. Her hair was pleasantly sleek-straight again as the dark blue lighting brought out the sparkling neon silver accents of her chanel logo tee, metallic gear, and kickpad. Dramatically, if not sensually, she swayed flawlessly down the titantron as her theme music smoothly blared in the arena. ((I Wanna Let Go - Jillian))

A rain of silver sparking pyrotechnics descended around the ring as she flipped over the ropes and hooked a leg on the center rope group to seductively drag her arm along the top rope as Layla always did. Low key, yet engaged cheers surprisingly filled the room up until her theme song ended.

Aries chose to stand in the left corner, not even turning to the titantron when AJ's theme began to play. She couldn't stand the sight of the skippy, cocky bitch much less after tonight. Only staring at her munchin face when she threw Aries a smug look. Her hair was in annoyingly sloppy pigtails while she wore a old black cropped Ziggler shirt that read, "I AM PERFECTION." In large pink letters. She even had the audacity to wear his pink sweatband on one of her wrists.

"This rebound bitch is about to get it." The busty brunette thought as she went in for an aggressive tie up when the bell rang. Like a ragdoll, she tossed the smaller diva flat onto the other side of ring, but like the springy snake that AJ is, she recovered to her feet quite quickly, landing a ferocious dropkick that thrusted Aries onto her back.

Over estimating herself, AJ went for the cover, but at the one count, Aries sprung to her feet for the kickout. She went for a hard hitting clothesline that unfortunately missed, causing AJ to grip to the idle arm to mercileslly fling her to the corner. Aries cursed when her back met the turnbuckle, instictively reversing AJ's hurricarana by holding both of her legs and spreading them apart, thrashing the smaller woman flat onto the ring.

AJ crawled to her feet only to be thrown into another corner. With hyped atheticism, a Bombshell like roundhouse kick to AJ's gut caused her to choke out in pain as she slinked to a sitting position, leaning her limp arms on the ropes for support.

Now was the time! Dashing to grip the top ropes above the disorientated divain ctpink chuck taylor's, Aries thrusted high into the air and crashed her feet onto AJ's abdominals, flawlessly rolling backwards to spring back onto her feet. The finisher was, Aries to call it, "Falling Stars". AJ held to her gut and sluggishly crawled to her feet from there.

Minutes had passed after a dozen of back and fourth of attempts of keeping the other down. Both divas were informed from their earpieces that they only had 90 seconds left, so whoever made the next move would have to win. Carefully they circled eachother around the ring before AJ managed to catch the equally tired brunette off guard with a "Shining Wizard", it had ten times more force applied than the dropkicks AJ landed earlier. Feeling the impact to the gut and smacking down onto the ring, Aries had no choice but to stay down.

Her vision blurred at the sight of Tamina holding AJ up on her feet while she tried to withold her coughs of discomfort she felt from her aching midsection she gripped to. Aries smirked at the thought of how sure AJ's abs were going to be just as bruised as hers were, strolling with the attendants down the titantron when the commercial break came on.

Moments later, the tired brunette sluggishly rested on the couch in the backstge tv room to watch the flive feed from. Before her thoughts could even process, Dolph took a seat next to her with guilt plastered all over his face. He nervously spoke being as Aries didn't make a sound.

"Hey.. you did good out there… are you hurt? Did the doctor say that everything's fine?" The built blonde asked as he slid his hand across the leather cushions to lay atop of hers.

"No, your girlfriend didn't hurt me. I'm pretty sure I bruised her up good though." Aries said with a scoff, jerking her hand away from Dolph's. His lips parted to speak but the busty brunette beat him to the punch.

"How was your arcade date? Did you use her enough there?"  
Aries asked through a forced chuckle.

"Aries…. you.. you don't get it. You said you wanted nothing to do with me. I'm just trying to forget about you. Tell me you'll be with me and I'll end it with her." Dolph practically pleaded as he apologetically rested his strong hand on her thigh. Nudging away, her emerald gaze never left the flatscreen that showed Bray Wyatt's segment. She couldn't even look at him.

"Look, it went from fucking around, to actually spending time with her, to letting her wear you-themed gear. This thing with her was in the picture before you even met me! If I WAS stupid enough to put my faith in someone who moves on with another girl not even a week later, I'd end up as miserable as she is. So, do me a favor and fuck off. You're not worth my time." Aries spat., shoving his arms away from hers when he tried to touch her again.

The spray tanned superstar rose to his feet and let his anger speak for hi this time. He was The ShowOff. The Show Stealer. No one ever refused him but the very woman sitting in front of him.

"And what will you do when you actually miss me?! What will you do and April work out our past issues by the time you decide you want me?! No one can take care of you like I can. No one cares about you like I do. You're just walking tits to the other guys!" Dolph said with a distained frown. The fucked up, verbally abusive side of his started to surface. She's been there, done that.

"Listen, you self righteous motherfucker. I've seen who you really are. I don't even feel bad for her. She'll be making the same mistake far what I'll do? I'll bring down the machine with a man who's NOTHING like you!" Aries yelled back as she got up on her feet to leave the room to find Bray. She knew what she wanted. It was clear now more than ever.

Dolph watched her leave and punched the wall closest to him, suffering from bruises that didn't even compare to what he felt now. AJ heard the commotion a few moments later and scurried in the room, gasping at his bleeding knuckles he left mounted against the huge smashed dent,

Luckily, Bray and his 'brothers' had just finished their segment and sat in the infirmary for their routine exams. Bray, who was quoting something biblical in his own poetic way that related to this Friday's plans, Aries followed his voice and found the room they were in. Before he could finish his sentence, the busty brunette straddled his lap and pulled him by the collar of his hawaiian shirt to crash her lips against his. In the heat of the moment, his large strong, hands held tightly to her hips when their tongues entwined in a heated battle of dominance.

With all of the self control he could muster, Bray gently released from the kiss and turned her body the face his shocked bearded partners. With a strong arm on the small of her back, Bray spoke proudly.

"Boys. Meet your new… sister, Aries." He could have worded that in better terms, but Luke and Erik blinked and waved to the attractive brunette he had on his lap. They knew of this chesty newcomer, only they didn't expect to see their leader to have stars in his eyes.

Finally sobering up from the high, heat flushed her pale cheeks when the diva in sparkling gear stood up to reach out for a proper greeting.

"Nice to meet you, Luke? And Erick, right?" she asked the tall men who nodded and shook her hand in accord. Despite the awkward tension, her quirky personality was comforting.

This was the Aries, without any narcotic influence shaping her like a mold. The way she drifted into the random topics of conversation with his boys so easily made the bearded wrestler grin with content under his black fedora. All that was left now was to begin her training process. Her loyalty would need to be tested from here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of it's related names, characters, moves, or affiliates.**

A panting Aries was sprung onto her feet before she could go for the pin side bangs covering an eye when her reflexes commanded her.

Bray was circling the ring carefully when the busty brunette avoided being caught in a sleeperhold. Three and a half weeks of training and Aries was improving immensely, No longer was she a rookie to be trampled on by the 'better divas'. She wracked up quite a few wins, strangely, she and AJ had yet to cross paths again.

Whatever the GMs reasoning was, she wasn't complaining. It was easier watching her crumble on her own than to careabout how much she sucked Dolph's face. Improving her ringskills was her only focus… waiting for Bray to make a move was another story meanwhile. What was stopping him?

Feigning a run at the towering cult leader, the diva in metallic pink and black gear took a sharp turn to the opposite rope group

leaping onto the second one to execute an off the rope flying hurricarana, securing her legs over his shoulders to lock in the swift maneuver, but to no avail.

Bray slid his palms under her ass, gently letting her back fall flat onto the ring.

"Ah!"Aries groaned in protest when the smirking Bray slowly went for the pin with a careful lift of her leg.

"Kick out. "Bray said firmly before counting aloud at a refferee 've been training long enough for her to stay down this easily.

Before he could say three, she kicked up with all of her might. The brunette panted when she stood on her feet. As a superstar,He was being fair, but in no way was he going easy.

With a moment to recover, Aries slowly pulled off the slitted black cotton top andtossed it to the side, smiling innocently for the temporarily distracted Bray Wyatt.

The way that cropped shirt rolled away to expose hermetallic pink top was too much of a diversion.

"I don't think AJ would stare as long as I am."Bray scolded her with a smirk, eyeing her as she swayed across her side of the ring.

"I know, But It would be enough to draw her to me.."Aries hummed, leaning her metallic painted ass against The corner turnbuckle with arms stretching against the ropes .The way her cleavage dipped forward was enough to make Bray charge at her. These tactics needed to stop.

In the knick of time, the crafty diva slipped away, sending A bombshell kick when he turned to face her. The bearded superstar chuckled to mask the pain in his face, slipping to sit against the turnbuckle for support. It One of the first lessons he taught her was to make the opponent approach you to conserve energy, and he fell for it.

As easily as he could have gotten away, he let her go for the Falling Stars„ she leaped up in a perfect 180 degree angle as her kickpad made impact on his torso, sending rolling back onto her feet and leaning against the ropes to catch her breath.

"I've taught you wel so far, didn't I?" Bray asked when he stood on his feet, walking over to her with a devious grin on his face.

"I'd say s—-"Aries was pulled into his grip, bending her knees when she felt him lower his hold for the Sister Abigail. Her long straightened locks overflowed in his fist as his ice cold gaze met hers.

This finisher was lethal. Luckily no diva on the roster used it. This was Bray merely… marking her? She hadn't experienced the finisher until now.

"Can the kiss of death be on the lips, at least?"Aries pouted, green eyes blinking up at him for mercy.

"Mm… A fair request.."The cult leader said as he pressed his lips to hers, softly gelling against the petite rouge lips.

Her tongue demanded entry to prolong this heated kiss of death. It was the first time they kissed in three weeks. Their tongues met in a moist battle for dominance as Bray's grip on her sleek brunette locks tightened when her slender hands gripped to his shirt for support.

This girl was dangerous. Everything he swore he wouldn't do crept in his thoughts. The vulnerability was not something he was willing to allow.

Even though it drove Aries insane, Bray had yet to make a move since she kissed him three weeks ago. Training in this gym were the only places they'd meet.

The recent betrayal by Daniel Bryan only made him that much more hesitant to recruit the sexual diva that provoked too many feelings. Today would be a grim day.

With that thought, Bray gently pulled away from the kiss, idly having her in his grip as she sighed somberly. What was holding him back? He knew ahead of time what she would find out today.

Before he could continue their match, the sound of a few knocks at the wall interrupted their heated silence. None other than GM Brad Maddox cleared his throat. Bray effortlessly pulled Aries by the hand to help her stand to her feet. He knew why Brad was here.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but Stephanie would like to see you, Aries."

He gave the wrestlers a strange look. He knew through the grapevine that they were somehow associated with eachother, but why would the most talked about breasts in the divas devision be involved with Bray Wyatt?

"Stephanie?" Aries thought. Boss lady Stephanie? What the fuck could she want with her? She nervously rushed her hair away from her face, lightly stroking his limp hand with hers before leaving the gym.

Brad held the office door for the busty brunette and told her to sit anywhere. Immediately she glued herself ti the leather sectional nervously fidgeting to get comfortable.

Was this about the medication? Was she about to get fired? Aries stared at the expensive looking neon fish that swam slowly in their rectangular tank.

Any solace she found in the silence was interrupted by the sound of designer pumps stepping across the plush red carpet. Long brown ringlets bounced flawlessly over her blue blazer jacket. Stephanie's ice cold gaze drew hers in as she pursed her lips into a pink smile when they shook hands.

The boss lady herself took a seat at the sectional, not too close to Aries but just enough distance. She crossed her legs under her pencil skirt.

"Don't shake your legs. It's unprofessional. ." Aries thought to herself, gripping to her knees, never breaking away from her boss's lioness like gaze.

"Briana. I hope you've been well." Stephanie said cordially.

"Um.. yes. I've been great.. Br-Brad told me you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I have good news for you. The creative team has a segment in mind and it'd be great if you were involved."

Aries couldn't help but exhale in relief. She wasn't getting fired.. and she assumed they were okay with her regimen. Now she only prayed the segment didn't involve Dolph or AJ.

"That's great! If I may ask, what sort of segment did you have in mind?" Aries asked. Her heart pounded when Stephanie seemed to hesitate.

"Well.. for you, it might be a comprising one on your part. The creative team has taken notice of how the fans are engaged when there's conflict in The Shield. What better way to stir things up than a love interest?"

The shorter brunette cringed a bit. Compromising was an understatement. Somehow, she had a feeling Bray knew about this.

She watched Stephanie take out a check fron the binder she brought with her. With a perfect smile, she handed Aries the crisp slip.

"As I said, I know this puts you in a compromising position. Kissing is definitely in the script, so it's only fair that you be properly compensated."

Her emerald eyes widened at the amount in blue ink. Those were a lot of zeros… four to be exact. All for following a script? She needed the exposure too.

All she could do is swallow her pride and try, even though they were total jerks in her opinion.

"Th-thank you, Stephanie. I won't let you down.. by the way which one of them am I sharing this segment with? "

"I'm sure you'll do great. And well, we've chosen Dean Ambrose. Being that he's the more reckless member of The Shield, dating the new diva would make a lot of sense…"

Aries nearly blushed when she felt the billion dollar princess glance down at her cleavage. Shit, is that all that was noticable?

"So it's settled. Your segment will begin on next week's Smackdown. In the meantime, you two will reherse all week. It's a simple script. By the way, it's clear the two of you have yet to meet. Take tonight off and get to know him. He should be looking for you."

"Oh.. okay. I'll go find my coworker, then. Thanks again, m'mam." After shaking her boss's hand, Aries hurried out of the office. Her back met the door she closed behind her. She took out her phone to text Bray.

Sure, nothing was official, he made that clear, but it wouldn't feel right not to let him know why she wouldn't be at work tonight. God, why was he the first thing on her mind? Waiting for him to make a move was driving her mad. Did Daniel Bryan's betrayal make Bray even more complicated?

All she could do was wait for him to come around, no matter how torturous it was. The mixed signals would stop eventually, right?

"Going on a work mandated 'date' w/ Dean Ambrose. I hate this! :"( Did you know about this? Maybe that's why you've been so distant? Miss you…. xoxo"

With a sigh, she put her phone away in the back pocket of her metallic pink shorts, heading down the hall to find her 'coworker.'

As if on que, Aries turned the corner only to find herself face to face with all three members of The Shield.

"Was just looking for you. Nice to meet you, sugartits." Dean said with a smirk, eyeing her from bottom to top.

"I have a name, douchebag."

Aries spat in disgust.

This guy had some nerve. She ran a hand through her long brown hair to let it sprawl over the opens slits that showed her cleavage. Dean raised an eyebrow, giving his allies a look to signal them to leave.

They sent the unphased Aries a smirk before they walked away. These jerk offs didn't scare her, and their scraggly haired leader definitely didn't.

"You done? By the way, you could use a comb. Your hair is bothering me." Aries said as her arms when she rested her back against the wall nearby, scoffing at the glare Dean gave her as his palm met the wall she leaned on.

No one had ever talked to him like that, much less a girl. Most women would gush over the 'petname', yet here this rookie diva was, mocking him.

"You're lucky you're hot. Maybe you need my lips to shut you up, hm?"

"Save it for the cameras. So, the boss lady requests that we get to know eachother. Take me somewhere." Dean blinked.

This girl was unbelievable. She didn't even blush. He ran a hand through his touseled dark hair and pondered for a moment. His idea of a date these days was drinking three or four rounds of shots and fucking the girl right after. Ever since his ex left him, the dating department wasn't his exactly his forte.

"Ugh. You're clueless. I heard there's a Japanese garden here in Seattle. We can walk through there and have some coffee afterwards or something…: Aries suggested, staring at her feet in a nervous gesture.

"Whatever.. I suppose it's a nice way to kill time and keep Stephanie off our asses."

The busty brunette rolled her eyes at how crude Dean's vocabulary was. She began to walk away from the black geared superstar to head to her lockeroom.

"Whe're you going, sugartits?" Dean called at her, no matter how good it looked to watch her leave. Damn those metallic shorts.

"To my lockeroom, douchebag. I need to get out of these clothes. " Aries said from the short distance.

"I can help with that, Aries."

"Good one. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes. Bring your wallet."

The busty brunette answered without turning around, swaying feminely down the hall when she felt his eyes on her. It gave her a cheap thrill to flaunt what the perverted superstar couldn't get. Damn it, when will her phone vibrate?

Bray had just finished a segment, Luke and Erick followed not too far behind down the spacious hall.

"Has training that girl gone well, brother?"

Erick asked the bearded cult leader who lead them to their shared locker room.

"It's been productive. The divas devision needs dominating. I trust she will be a worthy factor in spreading our cause. I no longer need to associate with her as of today." Bray stated plainly, placing his beige fedora atop his head.

He was torn when his ice gaze glanced at the flashing screen of his cellphone he kept on the dresser. By now, she must have been told of the segment they want her for. As much as he dreaded seeing her kiss someone else, this segment would benefit him and the boys.

The Shield was a vital piece of the company. To take down the foundation, you must first cut down the support. The Shield will break because of this, even when the script was finished. Aries was a provocative woman, and as much as it tortured him, he needed her to fufill this purpose. Bray had to keep his distance for this to work, meaning he had to break away from her altogether.

"Brother?"

Luke called to the dazed cult leader who stared down at the unopened text message on the flashing screen.

"Yes, Luke?"

Bray cleared his throat.

"What's our plan in the meantime? "

Erick asked.

Bray stood from where he sat, turning off his phone and putting it away. He faced his taller allies with a cryptic stare.

"We attack the main attractions of this circus. Daniel Bryan is no longer our focus. The message will be spread. . One by one, they will fall. Now, sleep, brothers. I'll see you tomorrow. Go on without me."

His tall bearded allies looked at one another with confusion, noticing the somber tone in their leader's voice. They merely answered Bray with a nod and left.

Unable to resist his burning curiosity, the bearded cult leader gave in and read the message on the phone he hadn't lossened grip on. Bray sighed at the affection he sensed in her text. Gliding his thumbs against the touchscreen, he made his reply, hating the words he typed in the box. He didn't come here to find love, and his cause needed to be the main priority. He had too many ties to cut. She'd be better off without him..

Aries glanced at the full length mirror that reflected her tall curvy frame from the corner of her room. On the road, she always did bring an assortment of outfits to store in her lockroom just in case an occasion came up.

Usually having a closet, couch, and vanity with basic beauty supplies, it was the perfect refuge to use when in a pinch. She wore a white lace embroided demi cup top, dark denim skinny jeans, and a form fitting leather jacket that match the slighlty heeled leather boots she wore on her feet.

Spritzing a modest amount of perfume, Aries grabbed to her pale pink chanel flap and headed out to the arena hallway at a brisk pace.

When the busty brunette turned the corner, dismay hit her when AJ came skipping in her direction with Tamina not that far behind her.

The skippy champion in knee high chuck taylors stopped in her tracks with a cocky smirk, looking up at Aries as she fiddled with her long curled hair in an annoyingly childish manner.

"Well, if it isn't miss irrelevant. Haven't seen you since you lost to me. Taking a day off? Don't worry, no one will even notice you're gone."

Aries rolled her eyes with a hand on her hip, smirking at the hints of abrasions on AJ's torso. Three weeks later and they still left a mark. Priceless.

"Jealous, much. Shouldn't you be slobbering on Dolph or something?"

"I'm actually waiting for my Ziggy. And jealous? Of you? Laughable."

AJ practically squeaked with delight when Dolph showed up a moment later. He went to peck her on the cheek until he noticed Aries standing in front of them. The scent of her perfume

was quite noticable.

"H-hey, Bri. Where are you going?" Dolph asked with a quirked brow. Why she look so good? And for who?

Aries wanted to laugh. Calling her by her name was so phony. What was he trying to do? Prove something to his girlfriend? He shouldn't be looking at her the way he was. Tsk, tsk. She decided to stick the knife a little deeper for the hell of it.

"Oh, on a date. I just found out I'm starring in a new segment, so I might as well get to know the guy I'll be making out with. Gotta run. See ya around, Tamina!"

The busty brunette aaid with a grin before skipping off with satisfaction right past them as if to imitate AJ's bitchy mannerisms. Tamina quirked a brow at the busty brunette and mouthed a "bye.", sighing deeply when AJ started to scream at Dolph.

"Why the hell do you care where SHE'S going? Why didn't you kiss me on the lips hello either?! I've been standing here! "

Aries laughed at the commotion behind her and left the arena. Ironically, Dean was already waiting in front when she got outside.

"Took you long enough. Mmm, did you really wanna smell sexy for me? I like where this is going." Dean said with a smirk, leaning cooly against the concrete wall where he took in her tantalizing scent. It was better than doing the obvious and glancing at her plunging neckline.

"I smell cologne on you too, romeo. Seriously, Can we get going?" Aries asked dryly, walking ahead of him towards the parking lot. She tried to hide her blush at how well he cleaned up. Getting this date over with was all she had in mind.

They drove to the Japanese garden she mentioned earlier and walked across the red bridge. The atmosphere was soothing and the scents from the immaculate garden was comforting to take in.

Dean took note of how in awe Aries was at the Japanese garden's scenery, making sure to take quite a few pictures with her camera she remembered to bring.

With joy, they reached a Japanese ramen shop that was located towards the end of the beautiful attraction. As eveing approached, Lanterns of autumn colors lit decoratively on the railing that overlooked a small pond where fireflies flew about.

They waited for their server to approach when they sat at an outdoor table. Aries silently took in her surroundings, admiring the nearby garden display of white and red camelias.

"You really like this place, huh?"

Dean broke the silence, smiling softly at how she framed her face with her palms, listening to the sounds of crickets that hid in the night.

"Yeah, it reminds me of a dream I gave up on." Aries said with a wistful sigh.

Dean didn't want to pry so he changed the subject.

"So.. dumb question. But I assume your stage name is your sign?"

Aries couldn't withhold a giggle. She nodded at the obvious question then blinked when the superstar started to type on his phone. He smirked devilishly at whatever he googled.

"Heh. Interesting."

"What is?"

The brunette diva blinked.

"Says here our signs would have great sex."

"One track mind, much? Ugh, I hate to ask, but what's your sign?"

"Sagittarius."

Dean replied with a smirk.

Oh, great. Trouble. Zodiac wise, they would have great compatibility—meaning, also great sex. But having sex with a d-bag from team d-bags wasn't exactly in her rolled her eyes and searched for her phone in her bag.

"I wouldn't be caught dead sleeping with a Shield member. No offense, Dean."

His dark eyes drew in hers as his face quirked in a curious manner. He had the urge to bite those tiny red lips of hers.

"What's so bad about The Shield, huh? Are we too much for your ovaries to handle?" Dean purred with a smirk, loving how appalled she looked from the question.

"Oh, please. You guys are just.. jerks! You ruin everything. Simply put!"

Aries laughed a bit. She never thought she'd come right out and say it.

"Hey, we're heel. We do it well and we wouldn't have it any other way. You on the other hand, you're too much of a princess to be heel."

"Hmphf. I'd rather be face than be an AJ. I don't like being mean, Thank you very much!" Aries said a fraction of her attention focused on the new text message that flashed on her phone's screen.

Dean enjoyed how much chemistry they had to keep such a silly conversation going. His eyes softenee with concern when he noticed how the vibe suddenly changed. She dropped her cellphone carelessly on the table.

From: Bray 3

Recieved: 7:18pm

I am aware of this attachment, Aries. And yes, I knew of your segment long before you did. I didn't come here to find love and you are provoking just that. As your mentor, you've made me proud, but it's my great displeasure that to say that today was our last training seasion. You no longer need my guidance. Simply put, we have no further reason to see eachother. I encourage you to look to Dean for the attention you crave. Bringing down the machine does not include stringing you along. What you seek, I cannot provide. You deserve happiness. I wish you luck in your endeavors. I hope you wish me luck with mine.

"Aries? Are you alright?" Dean asked again.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. No, she wasnt alright. Weeks of flirting and training, and touching, and training… all to end like this? She thought he wanted her.. she felt wanted. Up until now. Her palms shook. The diamond chanel ring tapped against the glass of water she held to. She needed a pill. She needed to calm down.

"I'm fine. Let's finish eating and get out of here. The hotel has a nice bar."

Aries answered with looking at him, repeatedly sipping at her glass until the water ran out. The lemon wage she had on the rim sank to the bottom.

Later that evening, Dean sat next to an intoxicated Aries, who sipped to her fifth lemon drop like it was going out of style.

The dark lighting of the bar shrouded her tears and smudged eyeliner from view. She made sure to surpress her sobs with laugher. Lots of laughter.

The empty sugar coated cocktail glasses started to blur in her view when she cupped her face with her hands.

In the four and a half hours of drinking, she actually got to know Dean Ambrose quite a bit, courtesy of alcohol.

His ex was a cheating bitch. He had an abusive upbringing, just as she did.. and him and the Shield had a metrosexual bromance no one needed to know about.

As far as she spilled, they were merely bits and peices. Vital details of her life were spoken with short sentences of "Me too." "I know what that's like." and "I have muscle problems." "Depression sucks." "I'm fucked up too."-Turns out they had a lot in common.

"Babe.. I don't give a fuck if you have a problem with me calling you that.. but . You're just.. y-you're just so beautiful.."Dean slurred before he trailed on, downing his last shot.

"You know? You need to be treated right. Fuck what people say and just... find it, you know? P-people say this.. say this to me..but..I'm saying it to you..O-one.. one... fucked up person to another..."

Aries stared at the slurring superstar and nodded. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she closed them shut. It was too soon. Too soon.

It's okay.. you're. . Hot enough to say.. that. You're sweet, Dean. I don't.. care if you wanna.. be a tough guy but deep down, you're a good guy. I'm really tired. Its Friday, right?"

Aries slurred back, resting her head over her crossed arms on the bar table.

Yeah. Its Friday. You're hot too, sugartits.. but.. listen.. when.. when this is over. When we come to work on Monday, we gotta.. you gotta let me in..okay? This segment. It cant be forced.. cant be bullshit, ya know, babe?"

Maybe it was the alcohol talking.. but he was dropping b-bombs already. Her head was spinning. She felt her leather jacket droop a bit below her shoulders when her white demi cup top rested above the counter tiredly.

Some annoying house music blared in the background. Dean pulled her into a hug and made sure not to fall with her.

"We gotta. Talk when we're not drunk, kay? We'll see if we mean all this Monday. It's only.. like.. ten something and we're bombed, man."

Dean's hands gently gripped to her back, one of them somehow glided to stroke her long hair. They needed to get back to their rooms. He ordered a glass of water for both of them before guiding the wobbly brunette onto her feet.

"Do you two need escorting?"

A nearby bouncer asked with concern.

His voice seemed abnormally loud.

"N-nah.. we're fine. Get outta here... "

Dean said with a wave of his hand, slowly guiding Aries by the waist out of the dark bar and into the brightly lit lobby. They waited for an elevator to approach.

Ironically, their rooms were in the same floor. 502 being hers and 530 being his.

With eyes half open, Aries rummaged in her pale pink chanel flap for her key, missing the keyhole a few times until finally getting it after the eighth try.

Tiredly, she swung the door open and Dean closed it behind him. He noticed her knee problems hours earlier and took it upon himself to unzipped the heeled boots off of her feet despite his drunken haze.

The tall brunette diva sluggishly tossed her jacket on the floor, turning to her side with eyes fully closed. Somehow she was on the queen sized bed already.

Dead tossed his jacket and kicked off his shoes, collapsing half consciously to lay close to her, pulling the blanket over them after fidgeting around long enough.

Luckily, they never did turn the lights on. With their clothes and all, with no questions asked, they fell asleep. Clothes entirely on. 11:43pm read on the digital clock on the nightstand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I GET MY M RATING HERE! LEMON ALERT! Pleaseee review! THANKYOU to this-road and the sweet anon! You guys keep me motivated! Btw I hope I keep the drama juicy enough! xoxo**

* * *

Sunlight scraped it's way through the sheer blinds of Aries' hotel room. When daylight blared into her view, her tired eyes opened slowly to catch up with the rest of her senses. 4:56pm read on the digital clock. She drank a few too many last night. What day was today, again?

"Fuck! Do we gotta go to work?!"

Aries asked loudly, jolting up from her bed when she realized Dean was comfortably close her.

The Shield member groaned and cursed under his breath, slowly rising to sit up. His touseled hair looked kind of hot when it wasn't completely in his eyes, but she kept that thought to herself.

"Damn it, Aries. It's Saturday." His sleepy voice groaned, pulling her by the hand to lay back down with him for a little while more. It seemed they both preffered to sleep away a hangover.

"Oh."

The weak brunette said lowly, cuddling close when he faced her.

"Wait.. what are we doing?!"

She asked, pushing him away from her.

"Cuddling, shutup. Let's sleep for another hour."

"Ugh. Go sleep in your room. I wanna wake up now."

This got his attention now. He calmly sighed and grinned to hide his impatience. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"Ya know, babe. You didn't want me to go away when I bought you six lemon drops."He held his head up with a propped up arm, watching her sluggishly crawl to her night stand.

"Ugh. I don't remember drinking six. Anyway,

I was vulnerable, so forget about last night, will you?!"

The hungover brunette said as she opened her rattling pill bottle, slipping one on her tongue and washing it down with a lukewarm snapple she left on the night stand sometime yesterday.

"I don't want to forget. Neither should you."

Dean sat up to sit behind her, slinking an arm around her waist to pull her close.

Her heart hammered against her chest. Yesterday, she couldn't stand him... Then felt alright with him.. but.. how did it escalate to feeling like this?

"Take this as...rehersal.

Like I said, I want our segment to feel natural."

Dean purred firmly, kissing a few spots under her ear, and lower.

The groggy brunette shuddered, silently remaining where she sat.

She didn't mind the idea when there was a rational excuse involved.

"Mm, Dean... Stop it."

Aries moaned lowly when she felt his teeth nip at the sensitive spots of her neck.

"Stop what? This?"

Dean asked lowly. His skilled hands glided to cup her D sized breasts and massage them in perfect circular movements.

"M-mnnh, y-yeah.."

Aries bit her lip, struggling to finish her sentence when his hands slipped snugly under the cups of her bra slowly.

"Did I mention how much I love these, Mm?"

Dean asked with a smirk,

breathing hotly against her ear.

"S-stop..A-ah!"

She moaned her words in a higher octave when she felt her nipples erect between the crevices of her fingers.

"Stop this? I can't really hear you with all the panting you're doing.."

Dean smirked devilishly.

He gauged her reactions, feeling her exhale with ecstacy when his hands squeezed her tits rougher.

They were more than a handful.

"I'm.. n-not going all the way with you, fucker. I don't need you bragging in the lockeroom.. Let's get real. Aries blurted out, blinking a bit when he slipped out of her bra.

Dean sat next to her and held to her chin with his thumb and index finger. What kind of guy did she take him for? She wasn't a cheap fuck no matter if they had sex or not.

Defensively, she stared back at him, waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"I don't bullshit anything. I wouldn't brag either. You're not some trick I picked up. You want something real? Here."

Whether she liked it not, he pulled her into a wild kiss. His lips met hers, and like wildfire, sent heat through her skin. Their tongues seemed to meet at the same time. Fire signs kissed the best, after all.

Lovingly, his hands glided to her hair, gripping to it tightly when their tongues entanged out of their half open lips.

"Rehersal"-the horny brunette kept repeating in her head, gripping to his shirt when he lifted her onto his lap, his strong hands ran posessively above her thighs.

Dean pulled away from the kiss for them both to catch their breath. Their eyes met.

"I think we'll nail this segment."

"Ahah, you're great, Dean."

"So.. Maybe I should make sure you're the one who can brag, Mm?"

"Huh-"

With fast hands, Dean's palms glided to the back of her demi cup top, swiftly pulling over her arms and head, tossing it onto the marble flooring.

He stood on his feet and lifted her up, staring into her eyes with that look of dominance he showed in the ring. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively when she felt her back roughly meet the wall.

"I tried to be a gentleman when we met, I really did.."

Dean trailed on, swiftly unhooking her lace white bra with one hand, tossing it aside while he gently pulled her long hair away from her breasts they dangled over.

"Uhuh... right."

Aries said with a grin,

gasping when his tongue flicked against the hard flesh of her nipple.

"Mm.. but. I called you sugartits, because, I couldn't shake the thought of having them in my mouth."

"A-ahhn..!"

Aries moaned in ecstacy, gripping to his hair to vex out how badly she wanted to moan at the top of her lungs when he engulfed as much of her breast into his mouth possible.

Her sidebangs covered an eye as her head tilted down. She bit hard on her petite rouge lips as Dean switched to other breast, then he cupped them together, flicking his tongue from one nipple to the other in a random rythm.

He squeezed the circumference of her tits as he devoured her nipples, and his cock couldn't resist from erecting in his pants. Aggressively, her feet pinned to his lowerback. He was a fucking animal.

"Agh, Dean..."

Aries moaned her words, staring down into lustful brown eyes.

The cocky Shield member smirked up at the beautiful brunette. Releasing from her nipple with a moist 'pop', meeting her eye to eye now.

Finally, she spoke. Clearly, They both loved to talk dirty.

"Tell me what you want, hm?"

"Dry hump my clit.. then..."

Aries hesitated, feeling shy at how her dirty thoughts couldn't process words.

She was such an insatiable slut in bed. Once she let go, there was no turning back. Showing that side to anyone kind of scared her... She liked things so dirty, no other girl could even think of doing...but, for some reason, she had an aching feeling Dean was just as naughty.

Dean laughed devishly and unbuttoned her jeans, helping her slip out of them when he threw her down onto the queen sized bed.

"I'll figure out the rest. Tonight's about you. You can brag how DTF I was to your girlfriends later."

Dean smirked when he got a laugh out of her. She loved his sense of humor.

Feeling her tight jeans be pulled past her ankles wasn't as regrettable as she pictured it would be. Her heart pounded when he pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs WWE rarely captured footage of.

The busty brunette whistled in approval, trying not to drool at the sight when he sent her a sexy smirk.

"Mm? Like what you see, hm, princess?"

"Why do you wear a shirt again?" Aries blurted out, giggling when he stretched in a dramatically sexy pose. Abercrombie model much?

"Ah.. well.. wearing black is our thing..." He said through a grunt, feeling cocky when he felt her eyes glued to his solid sixpack.

"You keep teasing me, I'll be licking peach snapple off of those after date four." Aries licked her lips, unable to stifle a giggle when he quirked his brow with a smile.

"Date four, huh? I see how it is." Dean chuckled deviously when her gaze dropped to his cock that stood out of his boxers.

"Don't worry, you'll get that after date five, babe." Dean teased, loving her squeak when he pulled her down a bit, propping her legs up to wrap them around his waist.

Like ferocious teenagers, they grinded against eachother, making the bed bounce and the headboard bang repeatedly against the wall.

The friction from his cock was so hard, so fucking good, pressing against her clit harder than how she usually fucked herself. Her french manicure dug into his back, which Dean answered with a throaty groan.

"Mm, you like this, baby?"

Dean asked against her ear, pounding the length of his cock against her clit like an animal, enjoying how soaked her pink lace panties were.

"Yeah, you motherfucker."

Aries let her arousal speak for her. Again, what's a fire sign that didn't like dirty talk?

"Why am I a motherfucker, huh, slut?" Dean answered back, trailing hard kisses up her neck as he grinded faster between her legs. His nails dug into her toned thighs.

"Because.. Ahhn.. you and your douchebags... Just.. Agh.. fucking interrupt everything!"

"Hm. And you're not a little slut with the way you lean your ass against the turnbuckle when you taunt? Huh?"

The touseled haired superstar grinned when she giggled, groaning off the pain when her manicure dug deeper into his back.

"If you play your cards right, I just might be your slut."

Aries said into his ear, and fuck, did that get him harder. His cock practically curved at the tip.

"God, you're too perfect. You're as nuts as I am."

Dean said with a grin od disbelief, leaning down to kiss her lips deeply.

They made out slowly this time, the mood changing from fast and ferocious to slow and sensual. Her moans were so subtle.. so.. Asian.. Aries moaned softly against his lips, eyes widening when he trailed kisses from her neck down.

The busty brunette closed her legs closed nervously when he lips reaches a bit below her naval. Concerned brown eyes stared back up at her.

"What's wrong, baby?"

Dean asked.

She didn't want to get into detail... it was a vital detail about her, but a detail she didn't want to explain right now.

"Um.. j-just.. uh.. the clit, okay? Don't go.. inside."

Aries slurred nervously.

The paranoid effects of the narcotic toyed with her emotions now.

Dean paused, recollecting a memory from his past about his sister that triggered when her legs twitched shut.

"Dean, I told m-mom.. sh-she didn't believe me!"

"She fucking sided with him?! Where did this happen?!"

"At the boardwalk.. I was changing in the bathroom. . and he picked the lock... It hurts, Dean!"

"I'll take care of it."

"Dean?"

Aries called out, blinking at the dazed Shield member who stared into space.

"What.. S-sorry, babe.

You don't have to worry.

I'll be gentle and ask questions on date five..."

Dean answered, letting the memory dissipate when he gazed at her trusting smile.

Like an animal that was about to gourge on a meal, he slipped her pantyline to the side, exposing her juicy clit that he engulfed entirely into his mouth, tugging onto the sensitive flesh with his warm tongue lapping onto it wildly.

"A-ahh, Dean!"

She grinded her hips to control the pace, feeling empowered at how she practically fucked his mouth like a goddess. More , her clit throbbed, Dcup tits bounced with every movement as her lips parted to exhale her ecstasy.

Fuck, he was wild, digging his nails into her inner thighs as he pulled her off of the bed without warning. Acrobatically, he put his ring skills to use and let his back meet the marble tile beneath them, lifting her weight by the thighs to position her perfectly crash on his face.

His deviant gaze relished the view of her bouncing tits, letting the busty petite waisted diva control the pace as she wished, which was rapid. God, she was getting close.

Her clit throbbed as she panted erratically, moaning like his Asian slut that deserved the utmost impact of an orgasm such as this one. The earth was spinning, the sun could crash like a fucking meteor as hell would freeze over at how loud she screamed for him.

"Dean, Dean! Right there! Ahhh, baby, right there!"

Fuck, was she high now. Dialed pupils shrunk even more as she panted harshly. He lapped at her clit, nipped it, bit it, took it all in as the flesh of his cheeks tugged her over and over and over.

"Fuck!" Her throbbing clit built up one final pulse that sent pain killing, muscle numbing oxytocin throughout her naked body. Slowly, her juices flowed from her. A satisfied exhale slowly escaped her shaking red lips as her head limped down.

Gently, Dean rose to his feet, dropping her onto the bed and crawling next to her. He licked his lips proudly and leaned down to kiss hers once.

Emerald eyes halfway fluttered open to meet his dark brown gaze. In combination from the Percocet high, the orgasm left her speechless.

With a smirk, he draped the ruffled pile of blanket over them, holding her close with a leg comfortably linked over hers.

Dean never felt so at ease. So.. content with a woman. This was real. All real. No hidden objective, no games, no doubts on his part. From one fucked up person to another, he tried to give her a fraction of what he called "happiness". The feeling this porceline skinned woman needed.

Minutes passed when Aries had finally recovered, staring at the ceiling idly as they fidgeted against the Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Hey."

Dean purred, staring at the ceiling with her as if they could see stars. In a sense, they did.

"Hey." Aries smiled. Even though she didn't look at his face, she could feel that charismatic grin from a mile away.

"So, after date two, can I get you to wear all black gear? Sexy slitted turtleneck and all?" Dean asked, half serious nonetheless.

Her hand glided across the sheets to entwine with his. She smiled and rolled her eyes at the suggestion.

"Tacky. I hate turtlenecks, even if I wore a cut up one.. besides, I can't walk out there without any sparkle!"

"Hmphf, excuse me, princess."

"Hey! I'm not prissy if that's what you're getting at! I can wear black gear... with silver accents."

"Fair enough."

He pulled her into another slow kiss. God, he couldn't get enough. Sue him.

When they pulled away, they silently stared at eachother. Elbows propped their heads up as they yawned periodically. The clock on the nightstand read 7:03pm.

"Wow. Two hours that were all for me? Never had that before.." Aries confessed, sitting up against the headboard with Dean turning to see the clock.

"What can I say? I enjoy pleasing you, sugartits. You'll get this every night after date three."

She teasingly hit his arm in disbelief, trying not to melt when his sexy smirk paired with a devious shrug.

"What the hell was this then?!"

"A free trial. Download content is available after date three."

"Pfft. You ruin everything, Shield member.'

She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Hashtag: WorkForIt?"

Dean teased.

"Maybe I should just buy YOU six lemon drops, princess! Aries retorted.

"Seven. I'm totally no cheap date!" Dean said while girlishly rolling his eyes. Moments like these made her question his sexuality indeed.

After a few minutes of playful bantering and kissing, Aries got up from the bed, disgusted at how she wreaked of sweat, sex, and alcohol.

"I need a shower."

Aries yawned, displeased with her messy hair she saw in the vanity that reflected her.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go, sugartits." Dean said deviously as he went to take her by the hand to the adjacent bathroom before she stopped him.

"Nu-uh. Thats after date four! Go shower in your room. It's down the hall right?"

"Agh, babe.."

"Baby. You need one a bit more than I do. It'll take like an extra thirty minutes to do my hair when I get out anyway. Get dressed and I'll text you when I'm ready."

"Fine. I'll take my time then. I swear, you girls and your beauty regimens.."

"Well if you wanna hit this you gotta put up with it everyday."

Aries lightly slapped her ass cheek teasingly, giggling in protest when he pulled her by the waist before she could get away.

"I'll hit that hard if you tease any further."

"Oh, I'm so scared! Put on you stupid music before you interrupt my hair straightening!"

Aries laughed hard when he spanked her ass with a fraction of his strength.

"Oh, you wait. You're gonna get punished after date three." Dean warned her, stroking his chin to plot what he'd do that ass that she swayed when she walked to the bathroom.

"Uhuh! Go to your room! Charge your phone!"

The brunette called from the bathroom, making a kissing sound with pursed lips at his reflection from afar.

"Alright, babe. See you later.:

With that, Dean got dressed into the clothes he had to search for on the black marble flooring. He zipped up his pants and gently closed the door behind him.

If he remembered correctly, his room was down the hall, to the right? He treaded down the plush red carpet while glancing around. He didn't give a fuck what people thought, but he was in a damn good mood and wasn't going to let a confrontation ruin it.

Before he could turn the corner, voices beyond the hallway caught his attention. None other than AJ Lee was standind in the vacant hallway with her tall bodyguard Tamina.

He hid at the corner when Aries' name left AJ's whorish little mouth.

"Aries is so pathetic. She had a little crush on Dolph when she debuted and she's trying to steal him from me!"

"What makes you think that, April?"

"Ugh! Because, Tamina! I see the way Ziggy looks at her! She lead him on for months only to turn him down! Now she regrets losing him to me.. why else did she wear those clothes yesterday?" AJ trailed on.

"I mean, not that she always dresses like an attention seeking whore, but the way she tried to make Dolph jealous, it just screamed- 'Hi, look at me and my huge tits! Do they look good in this skimpy white top, Dolph?!" AJ's voice went up an octave as if to make fun of the diva she talked shit on.

"AJ, that's ridiculous to assume.. I heard she keeps to herself and she didn't want to-" Tamina was cut off.

"Seriously, Tamina! You're not stupid! Don't believe shit those 'Total Divas' say! Point is, I want her brought down. She has a match with the bitch twins tomorrow. Two on one handicap. Whatever the outcome, we ambush her."

"AJ, this is a personal matter.. it has nothing to do with us as wrestlers..."

"Yeah, AJ. I didn't know the diva's champion was such a spiteful eighth grader."

Dean interrupted their chat, catching a frazzled AJ off guard who took a step back behind Tamina.

"No need to hide behind your bodyguard. I don't hit children. . I mean, women.."

Dean grinned when AJ twiddled her curled locks in an angry manner.

Even in a black lacy nightgown, her tits looked nearly nonexistent. She was jealous of Aries, obviously. Dean thought.

Tamina said nothing and AJ skipped a few steps forward. Her munchin face scrunched in displeasure.

"Why do you smell like sweat and shame? Were you the one partying with some slut in that pic you tweeted last night? Bohy, she must've been a keeper."

Dean chuckled. Even in his drunken haze, he recalled having fun with Aries and tweeting a pic of the six large lemon drops on the counter, with Aries' manicured hand holding to a half empty one in the shot. He typed #LemonDropsArentFree #ShesWorthThePricesHere

in the caption.

"She is, actually. When she's ready to go public, you'll see how much of a keeper my girlfriend really is." Dean scowled at the tiny bitchy diva.

"Hah. Good luck with that. Now run along, go play with your boyfriends or whatever it is you do. Me and my tagteam partner are talking business."

"Right. Just watch your back. Stealing a Shield tactic with a member knowing of it won't end well for you. Keep that in mind, sweetheart."

Dean said with a grin, walking away from the two divas and into his room.

AJ scowled and continued her conversation, explaining how bad she'll look without Tamina by her side. How.. helpless she'll be without her muscle, in other words. Typical manipulation tactic.

Either way, she didn't take Dean's threat lightly. Not by a longshot.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hepluka, I'm kind of sad that my fic doesn't exceed your expectations. I tried! Did you like the lemon at least? ;) Anyway, this is a long one. Nearly 5k words. Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or any of it's related names, characters, moves, or affiliates. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Monday night had arrived and it was WWE's last day in Seattle. Aries and Dean had three hours of rehersal before evening had finally approached, Raw being only two hours away from showtime.

To avoid confrontation, much to Dean's displeasure, they walked a foot apart between them in the arena hallways, no hands being held and no PDA whatsoever when people were around.

Sure, Saturday night was magical.. but, they were moving fast. Being public with their relationship after knowing eachother just a day would make them look like highschoolers

On the upside, Aries found it kind of hot to sneak around with him. That, the reckless Shield member would soon find out in the near future.

Anyway, gossip traveled fast, and as much as she would feel proud around Dean's arm, she decided they'd wait until their segment was known for a while.

Oh, and there was one small detail about not wanting Bray to know, but Aries didn't want to think about that right now.

"Babe, this is killing me. And stop walking like that.. it's making want to spank you."

Dean said lowly, glaring at the devious giggling diva who always had a habit of swaying her hips when she walked. Wearing skin tight metallic gear didn't better the situation.

Tonight, The color scheme of her gear consisted of a shiny, sparkling shade of peach and silver.

The peach metallic top covered a bit more skin than her usual skimpy bra she liked to wear on Smackdown, while the peach bottoms were a lot skimpier than her usual leather shorts. It was fun to switch it up.

The silver was accented on the peach arm sleeve with sparkling scipt letters that said "Aries" on the length. She missed Layla so much, and wearing similiar gear was the least she could do for tribute to her retired mentor.

"Well, resist the urge!"

Aries skipped off ahead when Dean went to cop a slap, sprinting after the giggling diva until she was stopped in her tracks.

He tilted his head nervously when he noticed his comrades staring them down. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns eyed the busty diva with crossed arms, then looked to Dean

"Resist what urge, Dean?"

The bulky samoan asked with a quirked brow.

"Don't ya know how to call?! You haven't trained with us all damn day!"

Seth said with a hint of jealousy, glaring at the busty diva as if she were to blame. After all, they hadn't seen their comrade since she showed up.

"I told you, me and the girl had to reherse." T

he reckless member sounded impatient.

The girl? God, she hated how detached that sounded.

Aries crossed her arms and stared darkly at her nonexclusive boyfriend, unable to prolong the charade, even though it was her idea in the first place. One peeve she couldn't ignore was feeling unimportant.

"They're your boys, why don't you tell them, babe?"

Aries asked.

His gaze softed on her glare that wouldn't take no for an answer. With a pointed finger, Dean excused himself to her and notioned The Shield members into the corner of the hallway.

"We're.. dating, but she doesn't wanna go public yet, so just act like nothing's changed, alright?"

Seth's jaw nearly hit the floor and Roman scoffed, stepping closer to speak lowly against Dean's ear. He looked unimpressed. Since when did Dean Ambrose commit?

"You're 'dating' her'?" The samoan superstar asked.

"Yeah. We got to know eachother. She's great."

"Have you forgotten who you are? Who WE are?"

Seth asked, totally appalled by how soft his ally had gotten.. smiling like a schoolboy over a girl.

Dean clenched a fist and smiled in a passive aggressive manner, staring down the two toned superstar.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh, Seth?"

"He means that we're a priority. We're The Shield. You're walking around with this girl you just met when you should be training. With us." Roman said firmly, staring back at Dean eye to eye.

"Look, my personal life doesn't change anything. We are The Shield. We'll always be The Shield. Nonetheless, this isn't my only priority anymore. I can make time for all three of you. In the meantime, I won't argue about this, alright? You'll see how great Aries is if you get to know her. If not, that's on you."

Dean went to walk away until he was stopped by the feel of Roman's hand on his shoulder.

"Then starting making time. We have two more hours to train."

Dean stressfully ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair and sighed in defeat. He did spend time with her today, and he'd never hear the end of it if he bailed on their ritual training regimen.

"Fine. Baby, come here." Dean called to Aries from the distance.

Nervously, she hugged to herself when she walked over to him and his d-bags. Frankly, knowing of her and Dean didn't exactly settle with them right now.

"Me and the boys are gonna go train. There's two hours to spare til RAW. Will you be alright without me?"

Dean walked over to her and held to her shoulders, smiling softly.

Aries rolled her eyes and smiled back. She didn't have to follow him around like a puppy if that's what they thought. It was only fair that his boyfriends get their time with him now.

She glanced at the otlher two Shield members with a cordial smile and looked to Dean.

"I'm not a clingy girlfriend, so yeah, I can last without seeing you for a few hours. I'll go find Naomi or something.."

"Thanks, baby. They're clingy on the other can't train without me."

Dean whispered into her ear with a grin, pulling her by her cheek into a passionate kiss goodbye.

"Mmm." Aries hummed, bending her leg to comfortably rest between his as their tongues slowly swirled.

Roman and Seth rolled their eyes and cleared their throats impatiently when their little makeout session lasted past a minute.

With immense self control, Dean pulled away, grinning at how right his earlier statement was. They extended holding hands before letting go when he watched her walk away. He ran after her when he remembered what he heard last night.

"Hold on!"

"Huh?"

"AJ is going to ambush you after your match. I heard her talking to Tamina last night. Stay on your guard.. Gotta go, babe."

He pecked her lips once last time and caught up with the guys, leaving the busty brunette to stand where she was in disbelief.

Aries blinked. AJ ambushing her? Shit was about to get real. Pulling down the metallic peach top of her gear, she walked down the other wing of the arena hall, looking for WWE's seamstreas, Sawndra.

She figured that's where Naomi would be for alterations at around this time.

"Aries! Good to see you baby girl!" The petite seamstress greeted the tall brunette.

"H-hey Sawndra. Have you seen Naomi? I need to ta-"

The panting diva asked before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw none other than a grinning Naomi.

Cameron was a few feet behind her, blinking at Aries with a neutral expression. They never did meet until now.

"Hey girl!"

Naomi smiled. Her and Cameron wore sparkling red attire tonight. Red lipstick to match.

"Hey. I got information and I have no idea what to do..."

Aries said nervously, then walking up to Cameron with a cordial smile.

"By the way.. um.. hi! We never met before. I"m Aries."

"I know you, girl. The rookie with the boobies! You can call me Ariane!" The ombre haired diva perked up. Maybe the new girl wasn't a full of herself, antisocial weirdo after all! She thought.

"Blah, but I like our stage names. It's like a different world, ya know?"

"Wow, you like your character that much, huh? That's fine then!"

Naomi stood next to the equally tall diva with a hand on her shoulder. It was nice seeing her come out of her shell. Her plump lips fell into a frown. The cocoa skinned diva didn't like seeing her friend look so uneasy.

"Let's talk in my lockeroom."

Naomi lead them to her room nearby, closing the door behind them.

Aries plopped down onto the leather couch nearby and Cameron sat next to her, carressing her back with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

Naomi asked with a hand on her toned hip.

"Let's just say, a little birdie told me AJ plans to ambush me after my match. I'm scared, Naomi. I can't get ganged up on when the cameras are on me. I'll be so embarrassed... but at the same time, I wanna tear her apart... but.. gah!" Aries held her temples with her hands, leaning on her elbows.

Every move she made would effect how the fans viewed her. Aries didn't doubt that she had what it takes to be a strong force, but handling situations like these left her with a choice to make-One. Take the surprise attack and stay down like a usual, delicate face would.

Or two-Beat the crap out of her without holding back, taking on a more dominant persona, yet inevitably getting beat by the numbers game. How humiliating. Taking the defeat that way was stood between the fine line of strong, and reckless.

Aries was torn. She didn't want to look weak, or reckless. Not with millions of people watching. Her dialted pupils stared blankly at her feet.

"We're supposed to valet Tensai tonight but that doesn't mean we can't help! Right, Ariane?"

"Damn right! I'm sick of AJ. She thinks because she's current champion she can get away with causing trouble. Not-uh. Not if we have anything to do with it!"

"There ya go, Aries. We got your back. The moment she steps into that ring, we'll come out!"

"Are you guys sure? I mean.. she is the favorite and I'm barely noticed.. won't the company get mad if..."

"No!" The Funkadactyls interjected.

"If anything, she'll get the heat for planning a non scripted ambush. She's done that before.. and it costs Tamina matches since she always takes most of the blame for her.."

Naomi shook her head.

AJ really has Tamina wrapped around her finger. Aries thought. Terrible. She just hoped Tamina would get tired of covering for such a self righteous bitch. Champion or not, it was ridiculous.

"I may be a newer diva but that doesn't mean I should be stepped on. Thanks, guys. I really owe you one for this!" Aries hugged each of them.

"Well, you can start by hanging out with us girls. Me, Ariane, and the other Total Divas go to dinner a lot outside of work. You're up against the Bella Twins tonight, right?"

The busty brunette looked to Naomi and nodded. She's lost to them before when she first debuted, and quite quickly too. The rookies always lost by leverage pin when starting out.

"Hah, AJ knows how tired I'll be after that handicap match. Funny. You know what, I think I'll go pay her a visit. She's on commentary for Dolph's match tonight so I know she's here by now."

The busty brunette rose to her feet.

The confidence from the percocet high certainly kicked in now. Her body felt blissfully numb and she felt like she can say anything to anyone. Aries glanced at her reflection to fiddle with her sidebangs and long locks, pursing her petite glossed lips.

"Girl, you're not gonna do anything crazy, right?"

Cameron looked nervous for her. Starting conflict with the sneakiest bitch on the roster never did go well.

"Yeah, Aries.. you can't even hint that you know. She's a crafty little snake."

Naomi held to the brunette's forearm gently.

"Guys. I won't. I'll be fine. I just wanna rattle her cage a little. Let her know that this diva isn't as fragile as she thinks. I'll see you after my match! Love you!"

The Funkadactyls watched her leave the room, blinking at one another. They wondered why Aries was so hyper. This side of her was... different than her usual low key behavior. She sure was a firecracker.

Her peach kickpad squeaked against the white floor of the endless hallway as she walked at a brisk pace. "Come on, bitch. Where are you?" The medicated brunette said to herself, reading the names on every lockroom door she passed.

She was sick of AJ more than anyone. The skippy bitch was so full of herself.. so self righteous. What, did she think having Tamina at her beckon call really validate her as the diva's champion? All while preaching about how no one else deserved it?

Finally, she found the door that said AJ in big letters on a paper full of marvel logos. The busty brunette knocked on the door a few times before Tamina answered.

"Hi, Tamina. Is AJ here?"

The high diva smiled cordially, peeking in the room with a hand on her hip.

Tamina crossed her arms and eyed the erratic brunette that paced around. Before she could answer, AJ skipped in front of her bodyguard.

"Who is it, Tamina? Is my Zig- Oh. It's the irrelevant Layla wannabe. Why are you here?" She asked with a smirk, wearing a cropped slitted pink You Wish You Could shirt as if to flaunt her relationship to the fans.

She twiddled with her messy pigtails childishly, staring at the taller diva with a condescending scowl.

Aries laughed softly. standing less than an arm's length from the skippy little twerp in chuck taylor's.

"Just stopping by. The producers told me that the next pay per view is two months away, and everyone is fighting for the title shot against you. Wanna take a guess it's gonna be?" Aries grinned.

AJ stared nervously at the confident brunette, turning to Tamina with a look before her lips forced into a twisted smirk.

"You came here to what? Scare me? You decided to wear your big girl pants and make me 'consider' the thought of defending the title from the cocky, irrelevant rookie that's gotten lucky the past few weeks? Funny."

"No, AJ. You wanna know what's funny? Being a champion and prancing around with backup always there when you snap your fingers. No offense, Tamina. Anyway. You wouldn't have the belt still if you were alone. Aside from your submission that gets you out of jams. You're just not that good. That's comedy."

Aries grinned blisfully and stepped back from the shorter diva to let her recover.

AJ's mouth hung open. She fiddled with her messy pigtails and glared at the busty diva. This girl had guts, speaking to a veteran that way. All she could do was nod in sarcasm as she smirked at her little plan they'd soon execute.

"Right. Believe whatever your pretty little head tells you. You'll see how just good my finisher is for yourself soon enough,

D-cup. I won't stop until your fake french manicure breaks from tapping out."

AJ bit back, waving to the high diva who scoffed and walked away.

She looked to Tamina and laughed. The tall superfly bodyguard sighed with crossed.

"Don't look like that. If hitting the rookie bothers you that much, you can stand guard to make sure she doesn't run. I'll do all the work." AJ said with a cruel smirk, gently tapping Tamina on the arm as if to comfort her.

Showtime had finally approached. Aries was first to enter. The arena filled with night blue lighting when the busty brunette in peach metallic gear skipped down the titantron in an upbeat manner, holding out her arms to touch the extended hands of fans that sat at both sides of the titantron.

Quite a few called out her name while one fan held up a sign that read, "Falling Stars" in silver LED lights.

Wow, what a great fan! She smiled brightly to everyone as her theme played, matching her upbeat skips to the ring.

_(I wanna let go)_

_Give you everything,_

_Give me everything,_

_Inside of you_

_(Let yourself go)_

_Show me everything,_

_Show you everything_

_Inside of me_

_(Go)_

_Your heart's completely patient,_

_I've been waiting my whole life_

_You understand me,_

_You let me be me_

_I have a new found freedom_

_Being with you_

The chorus of "I Wanna Let Go" by Jillian played, skipping to the bridge when Aries sensually dragged her arm along the top rope. The silver pyrotechnics rained around the ring.

She chose the right corner this time, leaning her ass on the turnbuckle to wait as The Bella Twins made their entrance.

Their gear was similiar in colors yet had some differences, Brie wearing

a pinstriped black and neon purple gear with a plaid headband. Nikki wore a tight jersey style top that had Bella 02 on the back in neon purple letters, black leather shorts, and corrolating socks with purple and black nikes. Their style was cute to say the least.

After they flipped over the ring, the twins hugged. Brie decided to fight first. Ironically, it was Brie vs Bri, but no one else knew that.

With the ding of the bell, the divas carefully circled eachother like sharks. Aries went to charge at the slender Bella but ended up being pulled into a rebound. Brie sent her a flawless dropkick, sending Aries to step back from the harsh blow as she held to her torso.

"Damn. She's good." The busty brunette thought to herself, sinking to a knee to recover from the pulsing pain that practically knocked the wind out of her.

Brie quickly climbed on the top rope, raising both arms as she yelled "Brie mode!" The crowd cheered loudly. She went for some sort of aerial dropkick but Aries sensed the impact, standing to her feet and quickly catching the slender Bella Twin, shakily holding her up.

Bray had taught her well. With all her might, she slammed Brie onto her knee for a harsh backbreaker. The Bella twin groaned in pain, kicking out at one when Aries lifted her leg up for a cover.

Instread of standing to her feet, Brie athletically crawled the four and a half feet of distance to tag in Nikki.

The crowd cheered when she gave Aries a smirk, going for the elbow tie up the same time Aries did.

The sisters make look alike, but damn, did they fight differently. Nikki was strong with her upper body strength, shoving back the equal in height Aries to run at her, scooping her by the back of the neck and landing her face first with a bulldog.

Aries felt her whole body sting. Regardless, she rolled on her back and eluded being hit with a ground clothesline. She sprang up on her feet and sent a few kicks at the bustier Bella Twin In the torso, taking a step after each hit.

Aries began to become more charismatic with the crowd, starting to clap with the croud clapping faster. The wobbly Bella Twin made a run at her until she was hit in the face by peach kickpad.

"Aries hits with a bombshell!" Michael Cole announced on the headset.

Nikki layed flat on her back and Aries went for the cover, lifting her leg up and nodding her head at each count.

"One... two!"

Nikki sprang up for the kickout just in time. Aries pouted at the crowd in disbelief. She was soon thrown into a corner by the curvy Bella twin.

Aries felt her long hair fall in her face. She panted and whimpered lowly. That damn turnbuckle was hard. Thankfully, the Percocet numbed the pain in half.

Nikki charged at her for a corner clothesline, but Aries managed to dodge it. She scurried to the opposite corner and bent over a bit, her ass practically grinded against the turnbuckle with her hair dangling over her cleavage that dipped forward.

Aries smirked at Nikki who rose to her feet. "Come on!" She taunted, swaying sexually to draw Nikki to her. The busty Bella fell for the taunt, running at her for another corner clothesline only to miss when Aries gripped to the turnbuckle and lept up with open legs to stand at the rope above.

To her disappointment, the wobbly Bella twin tagged in Brie who cautiously stared at the diva on the top rope.

Aries decided not to go high risk and softly landed on the ring again. Brie went for the elbow tie up and equally, they pushed eachother back. Brie kneed Aries in the torso and sent her tumbling backward.

This match was getting long, and she needed to win against these twins once and for all. Remaining tiredly on one knee, she anticipated Brie that ran at her, only to flip over the slender Bella a few feet in the air and right over her shoulder.

Brie groaned and rested flat onto the ring. This was it. Aries got on her feet and leaped on the nearby ropegroup, the second rope, then third. #LOL crossbody!

Proudly, Aries made impact on the drained brunette. She lifted both of Brie's legs and went for the pin.

"One!

Two!

Three!"

With that, Brie rolled sluggishly out of the ring with her sister walking away with her. Arie's upbeat theme blared in the speakers as Aries bent over the turnbuckle to wave at the cheering crowd who definitely took notice of this diva.

"Any second now..." The busty brunette thought to herself as the arena filled with AJ's theme that blared.

She leaped off of the corner and feigned a surprised look. watching the diva come skipping towards the ring.

To make it believable, Aries went to exit the ring before a silent Tamina waited, her to get back in the ring.

"What's going on?"

Michael Cole commented

to a shrugging JBL.

"What are you doing here?!"

Aries yelled across the ring, pacing back and forth and the skipping champion who gave her a twisted smile.

"Reminding you to know you place." AJ said lowly. Lucky for her, the cameras didn't pick up on that.

The petite champion in chuck taylor's ran at the seemigly nervous brunette, twirling around her body to lock in The Black Widow.

Fuck, did it hurt. The strength of AJ's legs gripping to her neck and leg was nearly choking her. The weight on her back was unpleasantly straining also.

Aries sunk to her knees. Her vision was blurring. She wanted to knock the bitch into the corner turnbuckle, but the nerve damage in her back threatened her to stay put.

Seconds ticked on by. She refused to tap. Not now, not ever. Her lower back stung from her body being stretched forward. Her whole body remained contorted in this position. "Fuck, where are they?" Aries mumbled, groaning lowly in pain.

"It's about to get funky up in here!" The Funkadactyls theme blared in the arena and the tagteam came running. Cameron charged at off guard Tamina and flung her over the steel stairs with a front flip headscissors.

Naomi slid in the ring and pulled AJ by the hair and off of the groaning Aries, who let herself collapse flat onto the ring, holding to her neck. Everything hurt.

AJ turned to Tamina with shock, recklessly charging at the cocoa skinned diva only to be hit in the face with the Rear View. The diva in chuck taylor's harshly landed flat on her back.

Without warning, Naomi executed a split-legged leg drop, landing her toned leg crashing onto AJ's torso. She coughed out in pain, cursing under her breath.

It wasn't worth the effort, AJ thought, sluggishly rolling out of the ring to catch up with Tamina who backed up towards the titantron with her. Like cowards, they ran from this fight.

The Funkadactyls theme blared once again. Cameron slipped into the ring, starting to dance a bit until she noticed how Aries struggled to stand to her feet. Naomi and Cameron helped the diva up by the shoulders, pulling her up with their strength.

The staff knew something was wrong. Immediately, they changed the lighting to a dark black, playing a live feed on the screen of a current segment for the crowd to focus on.

Staff members helped Aries who sluggishly walked next to the Funkadactyls to head backstage. They hurried her to the infirmary for her mandatory checkup.

Moaning lowly in discomfort, the attendants helped her to sit on the exam futon. Naomi ran up to the peach geared diva.

"Are you alright?! What's wrong, girl?"

"I-I'm fine. Just sprained my back and my knees are a little sore from bending like that." Aries answered with a half smile, greeting the doctor when he came in.

"Aries! Lay down. Let me see the damage." The doctor instructed.

Noticably purple abrasions started to form on her lowerback. He touched it to see if she'd react, then instructed her to turn over to sit up.

"O-ow.." the brunette struggled a bit to sit up completely, though she was able to after a moment of ignoring the stinging in her back

"Your back is slightly traumatized from the bending. Was AJ ever trained on how to use that move with you? Every diva should know of your condition.." The doctor said.

Naomi and Cameron looked at one another with worry.

"I... I don't know, doc. Ask her. I'll be fine.." Ariea trailed on, attempting to get up until she was instructed to remain where she was.

"Let me inject some pain medication, just to be safe."

After waiting a few minutes for it to kick in, The Funkadactyls guided Aries by the arms to her lockroom.

"Seriously, guys.. you're overreacting... I'm not crippled. I can walk."

Aries said to the divas who wouldn't let her walk on her own.

"Aries, your muscle problems are serious. We were all informed not to use moves that bend you when you debuted. AJ shouldn't have put that much pressure on your back. You're banged up because of her."

Naomi said with a clenched fist, gesturing Cameron to open the door for them.

"Yeah, girl! As a veteran, should've known better!"

Cameron chimed in.

Aries' back comfortably met the leather couch where she now sat. Numbly shifted apart.

"Well, that's on her. I'm sure she'll get in trouble. If not. Life goes on. Seriously, I'm fine, guys. I'm gonna call my boyfriend to come pick me up. Text me tomorrow so we can have lunch!"

The tired brunette said with a reassuring smile.

They sighed and let her be, exchanging numbers and leaving her to call this boyfriend they needed to know about soon. A sigh exhaled her petite rouge lips when she took her phone out of her pink chanel flap.

She scrolled through yhe contacts until she selected 'Dean', pressing call and tiredly placing the phone to her ear.

"Hey. Come pick me up. I'm kind of banged up.."

Dean didn't sound pleased. He practically screamed 'what?!' into the phone and hung up. A few minutes later, he stormed into the lockeroom.

"What the fuck did that bitch do?! Are you okay?" Dean panicked, lifting up her face to look for any bruises.

"Baby, I'm fine. It's just my back. Carry me to the parking lot?" Aries slurred calmly with a smile, lifting her arms up to be carried.

He carried her and her pink designer handbag to his car and they drove to the hotel. When she undressed into pajamas, Dean noticed the purple bruises on her lower back. He hated himself right now. He should've done something to prevent this.

"Dean, stop acting like that. I'm fine! Wrestlers get bruises all the time. The doctor said it's just a trauma ache. I'll be fine by tomorrow!" The busty brunette said as she tied her long tresses into a side ponytail.

"You're in pain, though.."

Dean said with a frown, walking into the bathroom to affectionately hold her from behind. His hazel eyes were full of concern when they met hers in the mirror.

"I'm a little sore, that's all. I took another pill and the injected medicine is numbing it. Stop worrying, okay?" Aries asked him with a half smile, removing her eye makeup with a removal cloth before turning to hug the towering Shield member.

He gently held her to him and kissed the top of her head protectively. Pulling down her short VS sleepshirt, Dean bent down to lift her up by her bare thighs, effortlessly carrying her to bed. He needed to watch over her from now on.


End file.
